


Compañero

by amOrrtenttia



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angustía, Domestic Fluff, Especial Navidad 2018, Final Feliz, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Navidad, Romance, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: En el momento en que pensó que toda esperanza se había perdido, Wild Tiger se permitió realizar un acto que no fue analizado siquiera por su mente. La batalla fue épica, y, contrario a lo que esperaba, todos sobrevivieron... ¿Será un verdadero problema su pequeño gesto? Y más importante, ¿por qué razón Barnaby correspondió ese beso?...ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD 2018Ubicado después del final del anime, antes de la segunda película .o.





	1. Capítulo Único

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad! *Atrasada*  
> Honestamente lo quería adaptar mejor para año nuevo, pero no quería seguir retrasándolo, porque la idea era que fuera EL especial de Navidad. Terminé publicando algo de KKM en su lugar kkkk. No puedo conmigo.  
> Espero hayan disfrutado estas fiestas, y las que vienen sean aun mejores. Mis mejores deseos~ Y un pequeño regalo en caso de que les guste esta pareja en particular. En mi blog he publicado un doujinshi traducido y coloreado por mí. Es precioso~ Y el link se los dejo aquí:   [Tiger&Bunny. Regalo de Navidad 2019](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/2018/12/regalo-navidad-2018.html)  
> Sin más que agregar, les deseo felices fiestas, y ojalá tengan unos excelentes momentos entre cada una jajajaja. Saludos.  
> Ixchel~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Compañero**

_**Especial Navidad 2018** _

 

 

 

_Pocos días antes de Navidad_

 

El héroe de la segunda liga —anteriormente 4to lugar de la primera, y reconocido veterano entre los de su profesión— observó a la castaña con la boca abriéndose ligeramente. Ante él, o al menos en sus pensamientos, un sinfín de excusas se proyectaron a forma de oraciones inconclusas que poco o nada ayudaban para ocultar la realidad de sus sentimientos... Indeciso. Inseguro. Confuso. Kotetsu no conseguía formular ninguna idea coherente que le permitiese salir bien librado de aquel interrogatorio que su amada hija le montase justo a 10 días de esa fecha tan importante. Cerró la boca, se echó hacia atrás y repitió de manera notable su movimiento al tener un pequeño atisbo de seguridad. Renegó antes de antes de cruzarse de brazos, cerró los ojos y tras un silencio que se sintió demasiado corto preguntó.

—¿Qué?

Kaede, por su puesto, le miró con la misma inconformidad que antes. Aquella expresión que él mismo exhibía cuando algo no iba de acuerdo a como él esperaba, e incluso esa misma mirada que su amada Tomoe le dedicaba cuando sencillamente no hacía lo que tenía que hacer. O cuando, como ahora, rehuía ante una situación donde claramente **no había escapatoria**.

—¿Puedes repetir la pregunta? No creo estar entendiéndote—dice el castaño, anticipando que de no excusarse de alguna manera la discusión tomará años.

La NEXT capaz de copiar habilidades le observó frunciendo ligeramente los labios. A los 12 años no considera que puedan continuar engañándola de esa manera. No luego de que de un modo u otro ha tenido que enterarse de la verdadera naturaleza del trabajo de su padre. Sentir que está dejándola de lado una vez más la ha motivado suficiente como para exigir una explicación. Por donde sea que ella observe, ahí hay un felino enjaulado. Y no es un gato. Un maldito tigre está en la habitación. Justo delante de sus narices. Dejando las bromas de lado.

—Te estoy preguntando...—comienza ella a decir, su voz es un recordatorio no muy amigable de esas contadas ocasiones donde Tomoe llegó a enfadarse con él.

Madre e hija coincidían en tanto. Ojalá las razones fueran las de siempre las que les llevaron a esto... No dejar todo hasta el último momento. Esforzarse más en sus estudios/trabajo. Planchar su ropa adecuadamente. Tener una buena alimentación. ¡¿Por qué justo ahora Kaede-chan decidía atacar con esa duda en particular?!

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Barnaby-san?

Kotetsu vuelve a temblar de manera evidente ni bien su hija termina de hablar. Y, como minutos atrás, ella vuelve a mirarle con más desconfianza. Su sola mirada le invita a intentar mentirle. Quizá es por esa expresión que para el mayor es tan complicado responder. Palabras como " _Un compañero del trabajo_ " o " _Solo un buen amigo_ " se sienten demasiado incorrectas. Bunny-chan es algo más que cualquier cosa que pueda poner en una sola oración. Y aquello no sería realmente problemático si fuese cualquier otra persona preguntándole. Si su madre fuese la primera en pedir respuestas, seguramente admitiría algo como " _Bunny-chan es mi Bunny-chan_ " y no tendría mayor problema. Pero siendo que es su hija quien pregunta, y es su héroe favorito de quien están discutiendo ahora mismo...

—¿De qué estás hablando, chibi? Bunny-chan es mi compañero...—intenta responder con total calma.

" _Compañero_ " repite mentalmente él, sintiendo la palabra de alguna manera agridulce. Por la forma en la que la menor frunce el ceño, Kotetsu comprende que no es la respuesta que estaba buscando. La escucha suspirar mientras repite el gesto que él ha hecho minutos atrás. Acomodándose mejor en su sitio, ella cierra los ojos a la vez que pasa una mano por su rostro. Por un instante el padre se pregunta cuándo ha cambiado tanto. Siendo que han convivido mucho más ahora que se ha retirado finalmente le es difícil descifrar el momento exacto del cambio. Kaede, por su parte, reniega por un momento antes de decir.

—No te creo...

Ante el respingo del mayor ella decide mirarlo con cierto aire de superioridad. Como si hubiese notado una falla de la cual el otro fue totalmente inconsciente. Y esto era verdad.

—Él ya no es tu compañero—responde ella casi con rudeza, recordándole lo evidente— Tu trabajas ahora en la segunda liga, y él ya no es un héroe. Es imposible  que sea tu compañero...

Kotetsu contiene el aliento un segundo antes de responder con cierta rapidez.

—¡Absurdo! Una vez compañeros, siempre compañeros—dice él, un poco herido, termina por ahogar un suspiro al decir en tono paternal— Kaede-chan~ Cuando formes tu propio equipo por primera vez podrás entenderlo...

Ella golpea la mesa entonces, sorprendiéndolo.

—¡Por eso es que te pregunto! —responde— ¡No lo entiendo!

Ante su creciente enfado el castaño le mira con confusión.

—Dices que es tu compañero, pero cuando llama para hablar contigo siempre buscas alguna excusa para no contestar. La abuela y yo hemos tenido que mentirle sobre eso... Por ratos dices que es tu mejor amigo, pero cuando te sugiero ir a visitarlo cada que está en casa, tú te niegas a considierarlo con seriedad...

Kaburagi hace una mueca que no puede ocultar de ninguna manera. No por que no le importe delatarse —preferiría seguir escondiéndose por la próxima década, en realidad— sino porque no ha sido consciente siquiera de que la tensión que la charla le provoca es evidente. Abre la boca para replicar pero su hija continúa sin darle siquiera oportunidad.

—Te he escuchado también cuando dormimos juntos. Sigues llamándolo " _Bunny-chan_ " a pesar de que te ha repetido muchas veces que no le gusta ese nombre. Y la última vez que llamó tuve que decir que yo llamé por accidente. Papá. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué sigues huyendo de él? ¿No se supone que es tu mejor amigo?

Al sentirse expuesto, Kotetsu no puede más que ahogar un quejido lastimero. ¿Cómo comenzar a decirlo? Ha mentido en todo lo que ella ha dicho. En cada oportunidad en que Bunny regresa de sus viajes, él ya está preparado para evitarle. Kaburagi está preparándose para mentir una vez más cuando el teléfono comienza a sonar. El móvil, que continuaba en el centro de la mesa, justo entre ambos,  vibra a la vez que una foto del héroe favorito de Sternbild se muestra en pantalla. Contrario a los demás héroes donde solo existen animales por cuestiones de privacidad, Kotetsu se ha preocupado por poner una foto real del héroe que decidió revelar su identidad.

Una foto que no puede encontrarse en una revista o blog. Una foto que él mismo tomó, casi un año atrás.

Y seguramente Barnaby sigue creyendo que la foto del pequeño conejo sigue en su lugar.

—Kaede...—comienza, sin saber qué decir.

El mayor está dispuesto a dejar que el teléfono siga sonando —como cada vez que Bunny le llama—, hasta que ve casi con espanto como ella toma el aparato y abre el mismo en una fracción de segundo.

—¡Kaede!

—Contestarás—es lo único que dice ella en respuesta al aceptar la llamada— ¿Hola? ¿Barnaby-san?

El castaño se pone de pie, o al menos procura hacerlo, hasta que siente la mano libre de su hija aferrarse a su brazo. Al observa brillar con el característico tono celeste a su alrededor solo atina a mirarla casi ofendido. Kaede no necesita ponerlo en palabras. Su mirada habla por sí sola. " _Inténtalo, 1 Minuto-san_ "

Es una jodida desgracia por donde se le mire.

Incluso cuando él y Bunny tienen el límite de los 5 minutos —ahora solo Bunny, puesto que él... Ni siquiera llegará ahí ahora—, ella no tiene esa clase de restricción. En un futuro que ojalá fuese más lejano, Kaede Kaburagi será la nueva líder de los héroes. Mucho mejor que Sky High —si le llegan a preguntar a Kotetsu, pues su orgullo de padre puede más—.

—¿Kaede-chan?—responde la voz ligeramente sorprendida del rubio al otro lado de la línea, se escucha un pequeño atisbo de risa— Ya te he dicho que es demasiado formal. Solo Barnaby está bien...

La menor sonríe por inercia, todavía agarrando a su papá.

—¿Barnaby? No. No. Es demasiado incorrecto. Eres el _mejor amigo_ de mi papá... _Su único compañero_ ~—dice ella a modo de respuesta, observando entonces a su progenitor, quien siente la piel erizarse— ¿Quieres hablar con él ahora? Justo acabo de encontrarlo~

—¿Ah, sí? Es una suerte... Ese viejo nunca tiene el teléfono cerca...—observa Bunny, mitad divertido mitad resentido— Si tuviera un problema de vida o muerte, ya no estoy seguro de considerar llamarle primero...

Kaede sonríe con cierto rastro travieso al decir:

—Bueno. Con un poder que dura un minuto... ¿Cómo iba a ayudarte?

El mayor delante de ella pierde color, sintiendo como la puñalada da directo a su corazón. Bunny procura no reírse. En el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que conoció a la menor ha aprendido una cosa. Debajo de su inocente apariencia, ella puede llegar a ser una seria anti-fan.

—¿Kaede-chan?—llamó bajo, adivinando que a quien llamó originalmente continuaba cerca de allí

—¿Hm?

—¿Estabas discutiendo con tu padre otra vez?—cuestiona en un murmullo, a la vez que él mismo se apartaba de las personas que estaban cerca de él.

Usualmente no necesita privacidad. Siendo que Wild Tiger **nunca** se dignaba a responderle. En las ocasiones donde la hija de éste contestaba tampoco hacía falta. Sus conversaciones eran mayormente breves y simples. Ganaba, pese a ello, información que le interesaba. Intercambios habituales de _"¿Estás bien? ¿Te va bien en la escuela? ¿Cómo está la salud de tu abuela? ¿Has dormido lo suficiente? ¿Tu padre está vivo todavía? ¿Está Kotetsu-san bien también?"_ Esas eran todas sus conversaciones. Y ocasionales " _Enviaré algo a casa. Recuerdo que te gustó esa película. Me enviaron mercancía, y será mejor que tu la tengas"_

Era sorprendente lo cercanos que se volvieron, pese a que se habían visto muy pocas veces hasta ahora. Bunny tiene pocos momentos libres en su vida como modelo, misma que mantuvo gracias a que sus fans continúan amándolo pese a que decidió colgar el traje temporalmente. Su frase es conocida a nivel mundial.

_"Si no es con Kotetsu-san, realmente no tiene mucho sentido para mí. Nuestros héroes son perfectamente capaces de mantener la ciudad a salvo por sí solos. Ellos son a los que deben observar"_

Es porque llegaron a conocerse tanto solo por sus llamadas y mensajes que Bunny podía saberlo tan fácilmente. Interrumpió uno de esos momentos. La afilada lengua de Kaede-chan —herencia de su madre, seguro—, hacía gala de los más hirientes (y no necesariamente groseros) comentarios dirigidos exclusivamente a su padre. Para Brooks era sorprendente escuchar esas pequeñas discusiones. Y, hasta hoy día, todavía no decide si es realmente una batalla. Siempre que Kaede-chan apuntaba hacia una falla de su padre, éste realmente tenía un problema con ese tema. ¿Cómo llamarlo lucha si Kotetsu-san iba a perder de todas maneras?

—¿Um? No realmente... Barnaby-san~ ¿Qué te hace pensar algo así? ¿Por qué tendría que pelear con él, _otra vez_?—responde la castaña, desviando la mirada del otro.

Bunny niega ligeramente, saliendo del área del gimnasio del hotel donde se hospedaba.

—Solo preguntaba... —responde, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Nuevamente, él se enteraría del problema solo hasta que ella encontrara la resolución del mismo. O hiciera a Wild Tiger solucionarlo por ambos. No pudo no decir, pese a saberlo, el siguiente comentario:

—Recuerda que Navidad está cerca, y Santa no traerá regalos si no te portas bien...

Sonríe más ampliamente cuando la oye refunfuñar.

—¡Qué cruel! ¡Barnaby-san! ¡Eres tan cruel!

Kaburagi, quien no había logrado comprender aun de qué continuaban hablando esos dos, intentó prestar más atención entonces. Kaede continuó, justo antes de responder.

—Yo los acusaré a ambos entonces. Papá y tú son tan traviesos a veces... Oh~ Mira. Esta vez está escuchando... ¡Qué chismoso! —dice, sonriendo traviesamente al agregar— Te dejaré con él ahora...

El mayor siente el peligro en el aire entonces.

—Y Barnaby-san~—dice ella, tranquila

—¿Sí?—escucha que responde el rubio

—Mentí—confiesa Kaede— Yo no te llamé ninguna vez. Hasta luego~

La castaña actúa entonces con rapidez. Antes de que el padre de ésta pueda responder siquiera ella se aparta del teléfono y activa la función de la cámara, dejándolo a la vista. Al otro lado de la línea Bunny es tomado por sorpresa también. Alejando el teléfono de su rostro hace un gesto confuso cuando observa a Tiger frente a él. Decir que se ve nervioso es poco. El rubio no necesita batallar demasiado para rememorar aquello a lo que ella ha hecho referencia antes.

_"¿Kaede-chan?"_

_"¿Sí?"_

_"¿Has...? ¿Me has llamado anoche...? El viejo me envió un mensaje hoy, disculpándose... Dijo que te dejó el teléfono en la habitación, y tu querías hablarme..."_

_"¿Anoche...? ¡AH! ¡Sí! ¡Sí~! Yo... Yo te llamé. Claro. Lo siento. Realmente quería contarte algo..."_

_"¿En serio?"_

_"¡He visto una película que te encantará!"_

Tiger se sienta nuevamente en su sitio mientras pasa una mano por su barbilla, sintiéndose descubierto. Él sabe en qué es lo que el menor está pensando. Fue lamentable por donde lo viere. Su hermano y él decidieron tomar hasta casi perder la consciencia y él, en su estupidez, llamó a Bunny durante la madrugada...

Suspiró por lo bajo.

—Lo siento...—dice, atrayendo la atención del rubio

—¿Por qué?—cuestiona, intentando normalizar su expresión

Para el castaño su rostro parece quizá demasiado serio.

—Mentí esa vez—admite Tiger, y sonríe nerviosamente— Sabía que te enojarías si te decía que estaba demasiado borracho esa noche... Bunny-chan, eres demasiado serio cuando se trata de que tome de vez en cuando.

El rubio frunce el ceño apenas.

—Kotetsu-san. Es porque sigues actuando como un niño que tengo que estar al pendiente de tu salud...—le dice seriamente

—Lo siento~ Soy un viejo que no deja de causar problemas...—responde

—No dije nada como eso—interrumpe entonces Barnaby, irritado— ¿Podrías escucharme siquiera? ¿O volverás a colgarme como la última vez?

Tiger se tensa en su sitio.

—Me di cuenta antes... A veces sí que respondes. Y de acuerdo a lo que han dicho ahora, sé que no ha sido Kaede-chan.

Nervioso e incómodo, Kotetsu responde:

—¿En serio? Quizá vaya siendo hora de conseguir unos anteojos... Oh, Bunny. Ya no veo como antes... Termino colgándote sin querer...

—No te estás quedando ciego, y no intentes engañarme—dice Barnaby

El menor intenta respirar con algo más de lentitud antes de continuar.

—Kotetsu-san... Entiendo por qué estás evitándome, pero, ¿no crees que ha sido suficiente?

Kaburagi le mira sin entender.

—Yo no estoy evitándote—miente

—Kotetsu-san...—comienza Bunny para finalmente suspirar— Olvídalo... Eres imposible de tratar.

—Bunny-chan. Te juro que no te estoy evitando... Es solo que la recepción aquí es horrible. No puedes comparar la velocidad de la ciudad con la tranquilidad del campo...

—He hablado con tu hija por horas sin problemas. Y yo he estado en sitios donde sí que hay una pésima recepción... ¿Realmente estás intentando usar algo tan pobre como excusa? No me sorprende ti, viejo.

—¡Hey! ¡No soy tan mayor!—se queja, ofendido

—Lo sé... Pero eres un viejo de todos modos—responde sereno el rubio

—¡Bunny!

—Kotetsu

El nombrado se queda estático en su sitio. Al mirar mejor la proyección que sale desde el teléfono siente que tiembla ligeramente. Brooks Jr. está observándolo de esa manera de nuevo. Está seguro de que ha olvidado cómo respirar.

—¿Esta vez me dirás por qué lo hiciste?

El mayor no consigue formular ninguna palabra. Desea fervientemente poder responder con un falso _"No sé de qué estás hablando"_ o " _Deja de bromear_ ". Frases varias como " _Seamos como antes_ " o quizá " _Olvídalo, no fue tan importante"_ tampoco son grandes opciones. Incluso si quisiera decirlo, su boca se niega a dejar escapar sonido alguno.

—Barnaby... —consigue decir, pero nada sigue a su nombre.

El rubio le mira con cierta tristeza entonces.

—Entiendo... Creo que puedo entenderlo...

Cuando la imagen desaparece Kaburagi teme que le hubiese colgado, sin embargo el tiempo continúa apareciendo en la pantalla. Decidió sencillamente cortar el video. El mayor se siente un poco triste al adivinar por qué lo ha hecho. Toma el móvil y lo coloca a un lado de su oído, sin hablar. Puede escuchar como el menor respira. Seguramente Barnaby puede escucharlo también. No dicen nada. Unos segundos pronto son un minuto, y así, poco a poco, pasan minutos en completo silencio. El antiguo rey de los héroes es quien decide romper el hechizo.

—Me gusta pensar que puedo esperar a que te decidas a decirlo... Pero no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo...

—Bunny.

—¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar para que admitas que algo pasa entre los dos?

—Yo... Yo no... Eres mi compañero, ¿no? Mi mejor amigo...

Al escucharlo chasquear la lengua, el corazón de Tiger se comprime.

—Soy más que eso, y lo sabes.

Kotetsu para entonces una mano por su rostro, contrariado. Cierra los ojos, mismos que han empezado a escocer.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Barnaby? Nunca te habías enamorado antes...

—musita por lo bajo, casi sin pensarlo

—¿Cómo puedes tú dudar tanto aquí? Tu sabes cómo se siente...

—Tomoe...

—No tienes que quererme más que a ella. Ni amarme de esa manera...

—¿Qué quieres de mí entonces?

—Que admitas que me quieres, Kotetsu. No te pediría mucho más que seas honesto contigo, para empezar...

Antes de que Kotetsu puede agregar algo más escucha el característico tono que da fin a la llamada y solo el eco de éste le recibe cuando finalmente deja escapar un gemido de resignación. Cierra el teléfono y termina azotándolo contra la mesa. Gruñe para sus adentros antes de colocar ambos brazos sobre su rostro, intentando disipar las imágenes que vienen a su mente. Una tras otra.

_"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

Esa misma pregunta se la hizo por semanas enteras luego de que regresase a casa de su madre.

_"Kotetsu-san, ¿estás huyendo de mi?"_

Por supuesto que desearía poder negarlo. Gritar que no era nada como eso.

_"Me besaste, ¿recuerdas? ¿Eso es algo que dejarás pasar?"_

El día en que todo se fue a la mierda debido al maldito Maverick, Wild Tiger ni siquiera pudo pensar o racionalizar sus actos. ¡Estaba llorando antes de que Bunny pudiese siquiera recordarlo! Fue un momento donde él no comprendió que pasaba exactamente en su pecho. Se sintió tan aliviado, tan feliz, tan alegre... Había abrazado a Bunny cuando éste le confirmó que sabía quién era, y el resto era obvio. Kotetsu no pensó, solo actuó. Siguió su instinto de tal manera que al final casi —solo casi— agradeció que el resto se complicara ni bien terminaban allí. Y Kaburagi se negaba todavía a reconocer que continuaba hablando en plural porque, en ese primer momento, Barnaby correspondió cada una de sus acciones.

_"—Bunny... Estaba tan asustado—recuerda haber dicho al abrazarlo_

_Confuso como estaba, el rubio solo atinó a decir:_

_—Lo último que recuerdo... —mencionó, y las imágenes golpearon su mente, deshaciéndose de su aparente calma en segundos— ¿Dónde está? ¡Kotetsu-san! ¡Tenemos que tener cuidado con él! ¡Maverick!_

_—¡Dame un maldito minuto!—le cortó entonces el mayor, sin soltarlo, y el rubio se quedó quieto en su sitio— Solo un respiro..._

_Las emociones eran un mar confuso y arremolinado. Tiger ni siquiera reparó en el hecho de que en algún punto, Barnaby también le estaba abrazando. Cuando se apartó lo suficiente para mirarlo directo a los ojos tampoco pudo anticiparlo._

_—Bunny-chan... No te atrevas a olvidarme de nuevo..._

_Y le besó sin más._

_Al principio fue apenas un contacto.  En el momento en que una de sus manos volvió a alcanzar la cabeza del menor, al alejarse por un segundo, tampoco le tomó demasiado decidirse a comentar, divertido._

_—Tus pestañas son largas...—dijo Tiger_

_—Idiota...—fue la baja respuesta de Bunny_

_Por supuesto, Kotetsu no sabía que en ese momento todo lo que Barnaby podía pensar era "Las tuyas son más largas que las mías..."_

_Embelesado entre los labios del menor, que correspondían con lentitud su insistente roce, fue que recibió un golpe de consciencia. Se apartó lentamente, temiendo encontrarse con una frase hiriente que nunca llegó. Sin embargo, sumido en sus pensamientos como estaba, Kaburagi tampoco reparó en que no era frialdad lo que exhibían los ojos de Brooks. El rubio le miraba igualmente atento, observando con cierta tristeza como todo el alivio y calma que notó antes parecía perderse entre una ola de inseguridades que no podría reparar en ese justo instante. Soltó el cuerpo ajeno lentamente, sin saber que este acto sería interpretado como un notable desinterés._

_—Kotetsu-san...—intentó decir, pero la alerta resonó entonces._

_No hubo manera de hablarlo entonces. Los demás héroes estaban en peligros. Kaede-chan estaba en peligro. Cualquier clase de sentimentalismos que no fueran dirigidos hacia ella no eran importantes en ese momento. Luego ocurrieron más desgracias. Y Bunny pudo haberlo matado. Al tenerlo entre sus brazos, y ante una muerte inminente, Kotetsu no pudo callarlo._

_—Tus pestañas son realmente largas..._

_Barnaby nunca sintió más deseos de besarlo. Pero no lo hizo. No podía hacerlo. No allí._

_No quiso despedirse de él de esa manera, porque se negaba a que esa fuera la despedida. Y aunque Wild Tiger nunca podría comprenderlo, esa era la única verdad. Al verlo morir en sus brazos, Bunny lo supo con toda seguridad. Estaba jodidamente enamorado de ese hombre, que podría fácilmente doblarle la edad. Lo único más triste entonces era lo que ahora es evidente para ambos. Sus sentimientos son correspondidos... Es solo que Kotetsu Kaburagi no lo quiere aceptar."_

Wild Tiger continuó observando el teléfono por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que la noche envolvió los cielos y una sola oración pudo salir de su boca.

—Es mi compañero... Nada más.

Cualquiera que pudiese oírlo entonces sabría con toda seguridad que no era del todo cierto. No era totalmente verdad.

.

.

.

.

 

Tiger debió de anticiparlo desde el momento en que su hija le insistió tanto con ello. Kaede-chan le pidió pasar a su departamento en la ciudad —mismo del cual era incapaz de terminar de despegarse, debido a los recuerdos que allí guardaba—  porque, según sus palabras, Santa Claus le dejó allí sus presentes. Esa había sido razón suficiente para el amoroso padre. Cumplir un favor a la niña que usualmente pasa de él —ahora menos que antes, pero todavía no lo supera—, fue algo que necesitaba hacer. Por tanto salió como cada tarde de su ronda de trabajo, una hora luego del corte pues era un héroe dedicado, y se encaminó directo a su antiguo hogar luego de despedirse de sus pupilos (quienes laboraban a la par de él en su mayoría, alegres de pasar más rato en sus trajes aprendiendo de él). Antonio le había enviado un mensaje temprano, invitándolo a la pequeña cena que harían en el departamento de Nathan —conociéndolos como les conocía Kaburagi sabía era de todo menos pequeña—, pero terminó negándose alegando que regresaría a casa de su madre ni bien terminase con la misión dada.

Kotetsu no estaba terminando de poner el pie en la entrada cuando lo vio.

En otras circunstancias estaba convencido de que la moto de la compañía habría sido suficiente advertencia.

Barnaby Brooks Jr. le esperaba en la puerta de su casa, enfundado en un traje negro perfectamente arreglado, con el cabello bien peinado y un pequeño ramo envuelto en un papel decorado con motivos navideños. Kotetsu contuvo el aliento a la par que el menor le dedicaba una mirada que imitó su acto. Escaneó con interés a la persona delante suyo, y el otro hizo lo mismo. Había pasado un año entero desde que estuvieron delante el uno del otro.

—Kotetsu-san...—saludó entonces el rubio, y el nombrado dio un respingo

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bunny? ¿Y vestido así? —cuestiona sorprendido el moreno.

El menor frunce ligeramente el ceño, haciendo un gesto para evidenciar el saco puesto a un lado suyo. Enorme, y seguramente pesado. Dándole veracidad a sus palabras con aquel detalle evidenciado, explica:

—Quería enviarle esto por mensajería a Kaede-chan... Pero ella me dijo que era mejor que lo llevases tú, siendo que vendrías a buscar tus cosas de todos modos... Tenía un buen punto. De este modo llegará a tiempo para Navidad.

—Así que tu eres su Santa...—entiende entonces el castaño, casi suspirando— Bunny-chan. Sabes que no tengo problemas con que hables con mi hija, pero, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para hacer este tipo de regalos?

Barnaby le miró con cierto aire resentido.

—Ni siquiera has visto qué hay dentro, Kotetsu-san...—le recuerda

—Es una bolsa demasiado grande, y tu eres de gustos caros—responde sereno Tiger, al extender su mano hacia ésta el rubio no intenta detenerlo, el mayor abre la bolsa y observa entonces varias cajas dentro de la bolsa— Esto es mucho para una niña de 12 años, Bunny. La estás malcriando...

El rubio cambia el peso de un pie al otro mientras aparta la mirada. Con una mano se acomoda los lentes mientras que la otra coloca mejor el ramo entre su brazo y su pecho.

—No son todos para ella... Sé que soy un mal ejemplo, pero entiendo qué dar y qué no.

Ante el comentario Kaburagi le mira con sorpresa.

—De acuerdo, esto sí que es demasiado...—observa, y le mira de reojo con una expresión más bien enternecida— ¿Debo suponer que dirás " _Ni siquiera he gastado tanto..._ " cuando realmente has escogido cada cosa tú?

Bunny no se molesta en responder. ¿Para qué negarlo? Cuatro cajas distintas están dentro de esa bolsa. Una más pesada que las otras, pero finalmente son solo cuatro cosas. Uno por cada integrante de esa particular familia que, de un modo u otro, se volvió suya también. Kotetsu-san no necesita enterarse aun de que su hermano ha hablado con él, al igual que la madre de éste. Si Bunny comienza a decirle ahora que ha hablado con todos, menos con él, realmente será problemático. Terminará molestándose en serio, arruinando la primera conversación decente que han tenido en el último año.

—Gracias, Bunny-chan~ Realmente eres Santa Claus este mes... Te recompensaré para Año Nuevo, así no tendrás que esperar por la siguiente Navidad—promete Kaburagi, particularmente alegre.

—No necesitas molestarte por eso... No esperaba que recordaras preparar algo para mí, de todos modos... —admite el rubio, quizá con demasiada honestidad.

Kotetsu finge no sentirse herido por ello.

—¿Auch?—musita, sin saber qué más responder, Barnaby suspira.

—Kaede-chan me explicó que eres olvidadizo para estos tiempos... No me sorprende demasiado tampoco. Ella prometió enviarme algo...

 _"Más bien, tu madre dijo que vendrían a visitarme después..._ " dice en su mente, mirando las flores en sus brazos " _Ellas dos... Sin ti_ "

Se quedan en silencio un momento luego de que el castaño asintiera apenas. Pasado un rato, Kotetsu finalmente logra salir de su ensoñación. Forma una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que se abre paso hasta la puerta, misma que había olvidado incluso luego de verlo. Con sus llaves en mano, abre ésta a la vez que dice:

—¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? Creo que me he dejado una que otra lata en el refrigerador...

—Solo tú mantendrías la luz corriendo siendo que ya no vives allí... —murmura Bunny, renegando medio divertido

—¿Dijiste algo?—pregunta curioso el mayor

—Nada importante, viejo... —responde inmediatamente el rubio, antes de confesar— Esta vez tendré que negarme...

Kotetsu, con un pie dentro ya, y con el saco en la mano libre, le mira entonces por sobre el hombro sin poder terminar de comprender. Repasa nuevamente el aspecto del rubio, y le sonríe casi con burla al decir:

—¿Una cita te espera?

La seriedad del otro es evidente.

—Una demasiado importante—admite.

Kaburagi puede recordarlo entonces, y se muestra apenado tras unos segundos.

—Yo... —intenta disculparse

—Fue bueno verte, Kotetsu-san... Feliz Navidad...

El rubio se había apartado apenas unos pocos pasos cuando la voz del otro le detiene.

—¡Espera, Barnaby!—llama, un tanto impaciente el castaño—Lo siento...

Sin mirarle, el rubio responde:

—Lo sé...

—Bunny-chan...

—¿Me lo dirás ahora?

Ante el silencio, el rubio suspira.

—Será en otra ocasión entonces...

—Bunny...

—Celebra con los que amas, Kotetsu... Yo haré lo mismo ya.

Al verlo alejarse el mayor ya no intenta detenerlo. La puerta se cierra pasados unos segundos y él ahoga un suspiro. ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente complicado volverse al menos un poco sincero con respecto a sus sentimientos? Lanzando maldiciones, Wild Tiger finalmente llega a decisión. Probablemente lo único que le bastaba era un cambio de aires, o el que en la fotografía de su difunta esposa, ésta parezca mirarle con cierta decepción.

Saca su teléfono y espera a que suene unas veces antes de que una voz jovial le salude. Intercambia unas pocas palabras de buenos deseos antes de confesar que necesita de una ayuda en particular.

—¿Está Origami contigo?—cuestiona con cierta impaciencia

Hay un momento de duda antes de que la respuesta llegue.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando, Tiger-kun, no es una buena opción...

El castaño abre la boca para renegar, hasta que le escucha agregar con algo más de seriedad.

—Él no va a negarse a cumplir contigo, Kotetsu-kun. Así que por favor, no pidas cosas tan extrañas...

El nombrado frunce el ceño.

Allí podía despedirse de mandar a su doble en su lugar.

—Bien, entonces tú tendrás que participar aquí—advierte finalmente el celoso padre

—¿Eh? ¿Yo por qué?—responde la otra voz en un tono casi inseguro

—¿Quieres defender el honor de Ivan o no?—gruñe

—¡Por supuesto! Y, ¡claro que sí!

—Muy bien, Keith... Necesito que hagan algo por mí...

.

.

.

Ivan Karelin sale del baño pasados unos minutos. La toalla continúa alrededor de su cuello mientras la ropa ha sido ya cambiada. Escucha el ladrido insistente de la mascota de su novio y frunce ligeramente el ceño cuando encuentra al rey de los héroes con la cabeza pegada en la mesa tras salir de la alcoba que comparten de manera ocasional. John continúa llamándolo para que le ayude a averiguar qué demonios ha pasado allí, dado que Keith Goodman parece especialmente deprimido ahora.

—¿Sky-san?—llama, acercándose.

Acaricia la cabeza de John cuando éste se coloca a un lado suyo.

—¿Uh? ¿Ivan-kun?—responde bajo el mayor, a la par que mueve el rostro para observarle con cierta tristeza— Creo que nos metí en un pequeño problema...

Ivan frunce el ceño apenas.

—¿Has hecho enojar de nuevo a Fire Emblem-san?

Sky High intenta no quejarse. Salvo con el pequeño a un lado suyo, no suele permitirse hacerlo de manera tan evidente. Suspira luego de un silencio, cuando la mano albina comienza a pasar por sobre su cabello. Padre e hijo reciben gustosamente la caricia que el héroe de menor edad proporciona en ambos.

—Quizá se enfade un poco con nosotros... Tenemos que ayudar a Tiger-kun.

—¿Tiger-san? ¿Qué necesita que hagamos?—inquiere, interesado.

El brillo en su mirada causa un pequeño gramo de celos en el calmado hombre que es conocido como el más noble héroe. Keith hace un gesto extraño, como disculpándose.

—¿No decías que querías salir de viaje pronto, Ivan-kun?

Mirándole con cierto recelo, el rubio alcanza el teléfono que observa en la mesa y lo extiende hacia el mayor. Le mira con una pequeña sonrisa que no se demuestra en sus labios. Sus ojos, en cambio, disfrutan de un chiste interno.

—Podríamos invitar también a los demás...

Asintiendo, Sky High sonríe.

—Sí, esa es mejor opción—acepta.

Es complicado que Nathan se enoje demasiado por cambiar la fiesta de sitio, ¿cierto?

.

.

.

.

 

Barnaby regresa a su departamento cuando la media noche está cerca. Ha pasado la última hora conversando con aquellos que no responderán más nunca, y el tiempo parece deslizarse entre sus dedos en cada oportunidad donde se permite dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de vacío tan familiar que le recorre año con año. Con el paso del tiempo ha dejado de doler tanto. Ahora, al menos, fue capaz de sonreír al despedirse, prometiendo que el próximo año sería mucho mejor para todos. Que su vida mejorará un poco de ahora en más, es su único deseo.

Luego de abandonar formalmente Hero TV el coronado rey no esperaba volver a involucrarse con el mundo de los justicieros que protegían Sternbild pues, como explicó en aquel entonces, sus motivaciones para llevar un traje no eran del todo buenas en ese momento. La venganza era un combustible peligroso para andar por allí libre de la ley, y al menos como civil tenía menos posibilidades de cometer un error por actuar sin pensarlo antes. Prefirió, por tanto, mantenerse en su actual línea de trabajo. Como modelo tenía la posibilidad de mantener el estilo de vida al cual se había acostumbrado y, de ese modo, también podía continuar estando disponible de manera pública. Barnaby no se consideraba lo suficientemente preparado como para desaparecer de un mundo en el cual sus fans se habían vuelto tan grande apoyo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par cuando llegó al piso adecuado, y el rubio avanzó los pasos que lo separaban de la puerta de su departamento sin observar nada más que la pantalla de su móvil. Nadie más que él sabía qué clase de fondo había colocado, ni nadie más entendía el por qué de su semblante apesadumbrado. En la foto que miraba cada vez que pretendía revisar el tiempo Kotetsu le sonreía ampliamente a la cámara mientras le rodeaba con el brazo libre. Fue una de esas varias fotos que el mayor logró sacarle voluntariamente a fuerzas. Mismas que él tomó para colocarlo en su ficha de identificación de llamadas, o de esas que Kotetsu tomó para el mismo propósito en su teléfono. Barnaby, acostumbrado ahora a denotar algo más de su sentir, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras apartaba la mirada del móvil, guardándolo en su bolsillo. Cuando levantó la mirada al sentirse observado no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

Delante de su puerta, tal como él hiciese horas antes, Kotetsu Kaburagi le esperaba. Y, por su expresión, la maldita hora que estuvo esperando había llegado. Solo que, por una vez, él no se sentía preparado mentalmente para lo que sea que fuese la decisión final del mayor.

—¿Kotetsu-san?—llamó, casi temiendo por un breve momento que estuviese teniendo una especie de alucionasión.

No se le ocurría una explicación mejor que esa. Pues la que era evidente era demasiado sorprende como para tomarlo como verdad.

Barnaby había sido particularmente insistente cuando intentó conseguir respuestas por parte del otro precisamente porque no quería ser tomado con la guardia baja. Lo último que deseaba era escuchar el temido " _Fue un error_ " justo cuando menos lo necesitaba.

—¿Es demasiada molestia acompañarte hoy, Bunny-chan?—pregunta a su vez el castaño, mientras alza una de sus manos.

Una botella de vino está en ella.

" _Eres de gustos caros_ " recuerda que le dijo

Tanto como Barnaby podía presumir conocerlo, Kotetsu le conocía igual.

Alzó una ceja ligeramente, acortando la distancia. Ingresó el código en la puerta, pero justo antes de aceptar la numeración que les daría acceso a su hogar preguntó:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Tenso. El rubio se mostraba tenso a sus ojos. Kaburagi podía ver fácilmente lo incómodo que el menor se estaba sintiendo. Lo ansioso que lo ponía todo el evento. Él no estaba en mejor condición. Abrió la boca para responder, pero el menor no le dio demasiada oportunidad de mentir.

—Si es por eso... Está bien... Pero no vengas a jugar conmigo, por favor... No hoy.

Al verlo entrar, Kotetsu tiene la clara oportunidad de dar media vuelta y huir. Escapar como bien se ha acostumbrado a hacerlo. Salvo que esta vez no está considerándolo en serio. Evitar responder mientras estaban lejos era sencillo. Razonable incluso. Hablar de lo que Bunny quería por teléfono no era una opción. Por mucho que el rubio deseara que fuera así. Y él podía entenderlo un poco. Si todo salía mal, colgar era una mejor opción que ver al otro llorar.

Respirando hondo, Tiger toma con más fuerza la botella en su mano. Ruega para sus adentros que Nathan no estuviese tan equivocado con respecto a que es un buen regalo para hacer las pases —aunque todavía no tiene claro cómo demonios supo para qué quería su ayuda, antes de que pudiera llamar—. Kaburagi se endereza y finalmente deja salir el aire que estuvo reteniendo.

" _Bien... Es ahora o nunca_ " se dice, y sabe perfectamente que esto es cierto.

Irse no es opción ahora.

.

.

.

.

 

Barnaby intenta no demostrar demasiado la sorpresa que siente cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse. Decepción lucha por evidenciarse en su rostro, hasta que escucha los pasos del otro acercándose. De pie delante del único sillón en su sala, mientras sacaba el saco que usaba, detiene sus movimientos al sentirle cerca. Le toma unos segundos terminar de desvestirse. Abandona la prenda sobre el respaldo antes de atreverse a mirar al otro, quien ha colocado la botella en el pequeño mueble junto al sofá individual.

—¿No habías dicho que esperarías hasta Año Nuevo?—inquiere, observando la etiqueta.

Adivina sin problema alguno que no ha sido él quien escogiese esa marca en particular. Salvo Fire Emblem —con quien encontró cierto placer particular por ir a comprar—, nadie le conocía ese gusto. Kotetsu-san se habría burlado si hubiese caído en cuenta antes. Le gusta la cerveza, como a él, pero si tuviese que escoger...

—Lo pensé mejor...—responde el castaño, sereno— Necesitaba hablar contigo, o me acobardaría antes de intentarlo...

Barnaby asiente, y observa el asiento entre ambos.  Había pasado algún tiempo desde que compartieron ese justo sitio. Una noche antes de que el hijo del presidente fuese secuestrado junto con Dragon Kid, para ser más claros... En momentos como ése Brooks se cuestionaba por qué no consiguió un espacio más amplio... O uno más. Porque la verdad era que tenían sitio suficiente para ambos. Eso lo comprobaron un año atrás. Regresa su mirada hasta el otro con una expresión que Kotetsu no logra descifrar del todo. Le sonríe nerviosamente mientras pasa una mano por su barbilla.

—Bunny-chan~...

El nombrado le observa  a la espera, notando como se pone particularmente serio.

—Realmente quieres escucharlo, ¿no es así?

El rubio parece pensarlo un momento, le mira atento mientras avanza los pocos pasos que los separan. Cuando toma la corbata del mayor este le observa con interés, hay sorpresa en sus ojos, pero ninguna intención evidente por detenerle. Barnaby juega con la tela entre sus manos, halando un poco de él.

—Solo hay una pregunta que quiero que respondas ahora mismo... —admite, cuando sus rostros están a centímetros el uno del otro.

Kaburagi traga grueso al sentir su aliento contra sus labios. Con la mano libre, Bunny coloca una palma sobre su pecho. Lo evalúa con la mirada, observando primero sus ojos, luego pasando por sus labios para, finalmente, volver a sus ojos. El brillo en tonos chocolate se mezcla con el brillo ambarino que tanto extrañaba.

—¿Sientes algo por mí, Kotetsu-san?—cuestiona, a punto de besarlo.

Cuando siente las manos del otro sobre su cadera tiene una idea clara. La misma que continúa rondándolo desde hace meses. Pero realmente necesita una confirmación. Su interés es evidente. Sin embargo... ¿Está leyendo correctamente ahí? ¿O solo está viendo cosas donde no las hay?

—¿Qué soy yo para ti, Kotetsu?—inquiere, y al soltar estas palabras sus labios acarician los ajenos por un momento que parece tan eterno como efímero.

—Eres mi mejor amigo...—responde Kotetsu casi en automático, y ante la mirada casi dubitativa del rubio aclara lo que para él pasaba antes por alto— Barnaby... Eres mi compañero...

La palabra que antes le causaba inconformidad, dicha delante de él, adquiere un nuevo tinte. Es su mejor amigo. Es el hombre con quien luchó hombro con hombro. Es en quien confía. No es su amante aún, pero ya está enamorado de él. Su compañero no es simplemente su compañero. Pero siendo que él nunca compartió esto con nadie antes, no existe mejor palabra para describirlo.

_"Buny-chan es mi Buny-chan"_

_"Es mi mejor amigo"_

_"Es mi compañero"_

Puede ver que el rubio está interpretando sus palabras, seguramente de manera correcta dado la sonrisa que advierte en su mirada traviesa. O quizá la razón detrás de este particular gesto es que le robó un beso justo al terminar de decirlo. No hay mejor palabra que pueda definir lo que siente. No todavía. Pues la que busca es una que necesita externar la duda. Bunny le mira con un aire más bien aliviado cuando se aparta de su boca para observarlo, evaluando la reacción tanto como él está evaluándolo a él.

—Eso es lo único que necesitaba saber...—confiesa Bunny, antes de atacar su boca con más ahínco.

Esta vez abandona el sentimentalismo que le motivó a actuar de manera más bien cuidadosa. Busca en la boca ajena la confirmación de sus palabras, y es gratamente retribuido con una pasión igual de desbordante que la suya. Sus manos abandonan el pecho del otro y se concentran entonces en remover los tirantes que son tan característicos en el mayor. Puede sentir las manos de Kaburagi tirando de su camisa de seda roja para sacarla de sus pantalones, y luego como éstas comienzan a desabotonar cada pieza desde abajo, sonríe apenas entre el beso cuando lo nota refunfuñando. Barnaby ha abierto ya la mitad de su camisa cuando le obliga a avanzar hasta caer sentado sobre el sofá. Se acomoda a como puede sobre él, pasando de su boca hasta su barbilla, y empieza a bajar por su cuello mientras le escucha respirar ahora con un poco más de rapidez.

—Oe, Bunny...—le llama de pronto el castaño, mientras que el menor termina de desabrochar su propia ropa

El nombrado levanta la mirada el tiempo justo para notar la mejor escena que tiene en ese momento. Las sonrojadas mejillas del tigre son un recuerdo que le acompañará en sus noches solitarias a partir de ahora. El brillo en su mirada igualmente será su compañía.

—¿Sí?

Al ver como se acomoda sobre sus codos, Bunny alza una ceja al notar cierta incomodidad apoderándose de sus facciones. Se cuestiona por un segundo si finalmente está listo para arrepentirse, cuando le escucha decir por lo bajo.

—No digo que quiera algo romántico, pero, ¿realmente estás pensando en seguir esto aquí?

Barnaby, quien esperaba cualquier otro comentario menos aquél, le mira con expresión sorprendida por unos momentos, avergonzando más al mayor al notarlo prolongar el silencio más notable hasta entonces. Nota como Kotetsu-san empieza a sonrojarse, y no logra contenerse.

—Pff... ¡HAHAHA!

La carcajada que sigue al pequeño bufido se prolonga unos instantes antes de que Bunny consiga ocultar su rostro bajo ambas palmas, apartándose ligeramente del mayor, quien se nota más apenado que antes.

—¡Oye! ¡Bunny!—se queja, ofendido.

Entonces nota el cambio en su respiración, y la manera en que esta evitando observarle. Se preocupa cuando ve su pecho subir y bajar de manera más irregular.

—¿Bunny-chan?—llama, inseguro, tratando de tomar una de sus manos— Solo estoy bromeando, no soy tan viejo como para no aguantarlo...

Al apartar la mano blanquecina de el sonrojado rostro se congela un momento. Barnaby le observa con los ojos enrojecidos bajo las gafas.  Aquel pequeño conejo que parecía haberse convertido en un cazador, vuelve a resultar tierno a sus ojos.

—¿Qué va mal?—cuestiona, preocupado

El tono casi paternal es lo que hace al menor gruñir entre dientes un bajo:

—Idiota... Pensé que te habías arrepentido...—explica

Una mueca de confusión adorna las facciones del mayor, quien al ver semejante expresión en el otro no puede contener la sonrisa que baila en sus labios. Atrae el rostro de Bunny al suyo al acercarse y besa sus labios con tranquilidad. Observa gustoso como su mudo mensaje consigue llegar hasta él sin que necesite decir nada más al respecto. Sonríe más cuando las ansiosas manos vuelven a su cuerpo, lo detiene apenas lo suficiente para decir un bajo " _Vamos a tu cuarto_ ".

Barnaby no necesita oírlo dos veces. Y Kotetsu se siente un poco más aliviado cuando se dirigen a la habitación entre miradas cómplices.

Esta vez no existirían más confusiones.

.

.

.

 

 

Cuando Barnaby despertó la mañana siguiente se sorprendió al encontrar la cama vacía.  Se enderezó en su sitio mientras extendía su brazo en búsqueda de sus lentes cuando escuchó pasos fuera. Distinguió algo parecido a una maldición y ahogó una sonrisa en sus labios cuando la puerta fue abierta. Kotetsu ingresó al cuarto refunfuñando a la vez que dedicaba una última mirada a la bandeja en sus brazos antes de dirigir su atención al sitio donde dejó al otro un rato atrás. Envuelto únicamente entre sábanas, Bunny le miraba con una mezcla perfecta de reproche y diversión. El castaño sonrió tranquilamente al notar su inconformidad. Si el estómago del héroe veterano no hubiese insistido tanto, seguramente le habría observado todo el rato. Elevando un poco los brazos, demostrando cuál era exactamente su presente, Kaburagi exclamó:

—Feliz Navidad, Bunny-chan...

El rostro del rubio se coloreó de manera perceptible, causándole una sonrisa al otro. Cuando se sentó a un lado suyo en la cama le miró de reojo. Concentrado en no derramar nada —como cuando estuviese a unos pasos de la entrada—, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando lo sintió acercarse hasta dejar un beso en su mejilla.

—Feliz Navidad...—musitó por lo bajo Bunny

En la muda tregua formada por ambos, durante el desayuno no se habló de nada más.

.

.

.

.

 

—Me sentía culpable...

Barnaby, quien continuaba vistiéndose, escuchó con atención esa oración a la par que intentaba no voltear a observarle. Kotetsu-san le había dicho de un modo u otro que le sería más sencillo confesarse de esa manera. Sin sentir que le miraba con la intensidad con la cual solía hacerlo siempre.

" _Eres demasiado transparente_ " le comentó minutos atrás. Y prueba de ello era la manera en que sus cejas se fruncieron de manera apenas perceptible. Kaburagi continuó hablando mientras el menor continuaba en silencio.

—Cuando las cosas se salieron de control todo lo que quería es que tu estuvieses allí ayudándome... Estaba seguro de que si hubieses sido consciente de lo que pasaba, jamás habrías dejado que la situación llegara a ese punto.

Barnaby asiente a sus palabras de manera vaga, sus manos comienzan a abotonar la camisa que usará ese día y Kotetsu, quien se dedica a mirar por el ventanal que tiene esa espectacular vista a la ciudad, no consigue tomar demasiada importancia a lo que está delante suyo. Puede rememorar con tan facilidad que le asusta. En ese momento en que temió por la vida de todos, y por la propia, muchas cosas azotaron su corazón. Pero nada se comparó al alivio que sintió cuando derrotaron al primer androide.

—Estaba aliviado porque sabía que mi hija tendría un futuro a salvo—confiesa— Cuando disparaste, lo único que sabía con seguridad es que nunca tendría que temer de nuevo... No solo estabas tú. Keith, Antonio y Nathan... Ellos nunca permitirían que algo así pase de nuevo. Sé que Pao-Lin e Ivan tienen esa misma convicción. Incluso Karina pero... Quizá es porque son mayores que el resto, pienso que pueden entenderlo mejor. La responsabilidad de tomar a alguien a tu cuidado.

Bunny baja la mirada sin poder remediarlo. Su historial no es del todo bueno, y no se siente capaz de negarlo. Quizá falta que madure un poco, o simplemente aún no ha encontrado la convicción de la que el trío goza. El héroe que mejor se compenetra con Wild Tiger es, sin duda alguna, Rock Bison. Eran mejores amigos mucho antes de que Bunny llegara a la vida del castaño, después de todo.

—A veces olvido que realmente eres alguien mayor...—musita Barnaby, sin sonar demasiado grosero.

Kotetsu sonríe apenas. Son pocas ocasiones donde él también olvida que tan grande es la diferencia de edades entre ambos. 18 años no son cualquier cosa. Por mucho que ni él ni Bunny-chan aparenten nunca su verdadera edad.

—Estaba tan aliviado entonces—continúa Kotetsu, y su tono adquiere un tono más bien arrepentido cuando dice— Pero... Aparte de Kaede, y de lo agradecido que me sentí... En el momento en que creí que realmente iba a morir... Todo en lo que podía pensar era en torno a ti...

Al escuchar esto, Brooks no puede no voltear a mirarlo. Se sorprende al ver como su postura ha cambiado desde el último instante en que le observó. Sentado con la espalda apoyada contra el respaldo, su brazo derecho se encuentra alzado mientras su mano oculta su rostro. Su voz suena amortiguada cuando continúa:

—¿Qué clase de hombre era entonces, en esa clase de situación?—cuestiona

Al escucharlo, Bunny da un paso en su dirección. Se detiene en seco cuando la duda es pronunciada.

—¿No soy demasiado egoísta, por haberme enamorado cuando no debería hacerlo nunca?

Barnaby había considerado ya esta misma duda. Aunque su situación fuese totalmente distinta. ¿Eran demasiado malos por querer ser felices luego de perder a esas personas? ¿Era él un niño por desear una familia? ¿Era Kotetsu un inconsciente por decidir abrir su corazón una vez más?

¿Es realmente justo amar, si se tiene una historia como la suya?

Si Kaede-chan no hubiese ido de manera tan directa contra sus demonios, Kotetsu no habría sido capaz de llegar a una respuesta para el momento que volvió a verlo. Si Bunny no hubiese dicho de manera tan seria _"No sé si seré capaz de hacerlo",_ quizá él no habría sentido tanto miedo de perderlo.

—Por mucho tiempo pensé que el día de mi muerte, todo lo que desearía es que fuese rápido... —continúa Kaburagi, ahogando un suspiro.

Aparta la mano de su rostro luego de pasar ésta por el mismo.

—Sabes que siendo un héroe, morir en batalla es el riesgo... Creí que si ese era mi destino, estaría bien... Porque de esa manera podría ver a Tomoe de nuevo.

Barnaby puede darse una idea entonces. La clase de pensamientos que acosaron a Kotetsu por meses eran muy similares unos a otros. _"¿Por qué sentiste miedo de morir? ¿Por qué no pensaste en Tomoe? ¿Es que has dejado de amar a tu esposa? ¿Qué es realmente lo que sientes? ¿Por qué lo besaste?"_ Y más importante que aquello era la siguiente _"¿Por qué es que todavía deseas estar con él?"_

—Estaba convencido de que sería todo lo que ocuparía mi mente entonces pero... Cuando pensé que moriría en tus brazos... Todo lo que pensaba era en cómo hubiese deseado estar más tiempo contigo...

Cuando el rubio se coloca delante suyo, la mirada oscura del mayor choca contra la de él. Barnaby asocia inmediatamente ese gesto a uno que le notó antes. Ese mismo alivio que notó cuando le besó por primera vez. Esa paz que se evidenciaba en sus facciones justo antes de que fuesen ocultas bajo un océano de dudas. Sin embargo, esta vez no encuentra inseguridad alguna en su semblante.

—Me sentí culpable, Bunny...—repite— Pero ahora mismo no puedo ser capaz de sentirme de esa manera de nuevo...

El rubio siente entonces las manos del mayor en su rostro, y le mira sonreírle de un modo que no es capaz de describir fácilmente. Sus pulgares acarician sus mejillas, y siente su rostro enrojecerse lentamente.

—Está bien, Bunny-chan~ No tienes por qué llorar...

El menor da un respingo, e intenta apartarse sin éxito. Tiger le abraza entonces, y él corresponde solo hasta que lo siente apoyarse con algo de ahínco en su pecho. Acaricia sus cabellos de manera distraída, sin saber qué decir.

—Lamento haberte lastimado, Bunny... ¿Aceptarás realmente a este viejo? Si es que todavía me correspondes...

El rubio detiene sus movimientos, y busca su rostro entonces.

—Solo tu preguntarías algo como eso ahora mismo...—musita, cuando el otro le mira con confusión dice— Kotetsu-san... Pasamos la noche juntos, ¿qué te hace pensar que daré marcha atrás ahora?

Al sentir como el menor le empuja hasta hacerle caer contra su espalda, Kotetsu suelta un quejido.

—¡Oe! ¡Barnaby! ¡Estoy siendo serio aquí!—gruñe al notar como las manos empiezan a recorrerlo.

—Yo también—responde seguro el rubio

—¡Ey!

—Kotetsu-san...

El castaño le mira con sorpresa entonces, su repentina seriedad le toma en un descuido. Reflejándose en las gemas verdecinas, le escucha decir:

—Te amo...

Siente su propia mirada humedecerse, y sonríe sin poder evitarlo cuando lo besa antes de responder.

—También te amo...

Los tipos de amor son varios. Y ninguno de los dos es culpable por elegir vivir, luego de perder de su lado a aquellos a quienes más querían. Barnaby no amará  a nadie de la manera en que amó a sus padres, ni Kotetsu amará otra vez a alguien del modo en que amó a su esposa. Pero cuando se trate el uno del otro... Nadie les amará igual.

Bunny-chan es Bunny-chan.

Y Kotetsu-san es Kotetsu-san.

Eso nunca va a cambiar.

.

.

.

.


	2. Extra 1

**EXTRA. 1**

 

Kaede Kaburagi ha salido de su habitación para ir al baño pasada la media noche porque la necesidad biológica ha sido así de grande. Convencida de que en Sternbild su Santa Claus particular está demasiado ocupado arreglando la situación con su compañero, Kaede no espera de ninguna manera encontrar nada debajo del árbol que han montado en la sala de su hogar. Debe pasar, sin embargo, a través del pasillo aledaño para llegar a su destino. Es precisamente porque está caminando a unos pasos de ese sitio en que es capaz de escuchar perfectamente una serie de sonidos que sencillamente no deberían oírse.

La castaña está comenzando a considerar la opción de activar sus poderes para enseñarle a ese ladrón una o dos cosas hasta que escucha algo que le resulta demasiado familiar.

_—Gracias, y, gracias..._

Frunce el ceño notablemente. " _¿Sky-High-san?_ " piensa, sin poder creerlo. Casi confirmando sus sospechas escucha además un muy bajo.

—Sky-High-san... Por favor, guarda silencio...

El murmullo ha sido apenas audible, por lo que la castaña cree haber escuchado mal. Decide no darle más vueltas y, armada del valor que su padre posee al enfrentar a los malos, abre la puerta corrediza con una expresión casi frívola.

—¡Alto ahí—grita, al exponer a los invasores

Al abrir los hombres dentro de la habitación demuestran diversas reacciones. El primero en intervenir —de manera casi afortunada— ha sido Fire Emblem, quien evita que el más corpulento de los cuatro caiga de lleno contra el árbol, sin embargo su movimiento provoca que termine, en cambio, empujando a Sky High, quien es alcanzado a su vez por Origami, que es llevado por el peso del Rey de los Héroes sin demasiado problema. En su intento por salvar a los demás de la caída Rock Bison termina jalando al más pequeño, llevándose consigo al peli-rosa, quien emite un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir como, de cualquier manera, el desastre se desarrolla. Pronto Kaede se ve a sí misma delante de una escena salida de una horrible comedia donde una pila de héroes le observa, los cuatro enfundados en trajes que intentan imitar al favorito de la velada y que, en ellos, luce de lo más extraño. El estruendo de los hombres es tal que a ella se le borra la expresión del rostro. Sin palabras, solo atina a soltar un gemido cuando escucha pasos rápidos fuera del cuarto.

—La abuela...—dice para sí, y el mayor del grupo palidece sin remedio alguno.

—¡No puede vernos aquí!—vocifera por lo bajo

Nathan, por debajo suyo, ahoga una maldición apenas cuando lo siente removerse con fuerza, enterrándole la palma en el pecho mientras que bajo suyo, Keith contiene el aliento al sentirse igualmente atacado. Ivan intenta no soltar un quejido de dolor.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?—gruñe su pareja, mientras son apurados por el más alto

—Me odia... Esa mujer me odia...

—¿Kaede-chan?—llama la madre de Kaburagi, haciendo que los héroes se queden quietos en su sitio.

—¡Voy!—grita ella en respuesta, antes de mirarlos con cierto nerviosismo— Escóndanse ahí...—aconseja señalando la puerta que lleva a la cocina.

En menos tiempo del que hubieran contemplado los mayores consiguen escabullirse a la par que la temible mujer atraviesa la puerta, observando con ojo crítico la escena. Kaede se ha colocado en su campo de visión a tiempo, evitando así que note que bajo el árbol, ya hay cosas debajo. Cosas que no deberían estar allí.

_"Por favor, no hay manera de mentir aquí..._ " se dice _"La abuela nunca creerá que Santa vino..."_

—¿Kaede-chan?—inquiere la mujer— ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

La menor empieza a reír nerviosamente. Cuando distingue un sonido amortiguado intensifica su voz al medio gritar.

—¡Abuela! ¡Acabo de ver a Santa Claus!

_"Aquí quedó mi orgullo"_ pensó, derrotada, mientras fingía a como mejor podía una ilusión que hace tiempo dejó de sentir.

Pese a que se sintió inmediatamente arrepentida, el sentimiento se evaporó al ver la mirada brillosa de su abuela. Le sonrió de manera más sincera al decir, al apartarse de su sito para mostrar los presentes.

—Es Navidad, ¿no es así?

La matriarca de los Kaburagi observó con sorpresa la enorme pila de objetos que horas antes no estaban allí. Ella y Muramasa se habían encargado —como cada año— de envolver y ocultar los regalos para la menor días antes. El plan es que su amado hijo llegase temprano por la mañana, y siendo que ninguno de los regalos eran los suyos no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Sin embargo, debido a que recuerda la última conversación con el antiguo compañero de su hijo menor, atribuye aquel gesto a éste de inmediato. Decide que agradecerá a Barnaby en otro momento, y está a punto de felicitar a la castaña cuando escucha un estruendoso estornudo que la hace mirar en dirección a la cocina de manera inmediata.

Al ver a Kaede sonreír del mismo modo nervioso que su progenitor cuando ha sido pillado en una de sus malas andadas, avanza sin duda hasta la puerta.

—¡Espera...!—intentó detenerla ella, a lo que la mayor apresuró sus pasos

Abrió con fuerza, solo para dar de lleno con el rostro del hombre que solía incomodarla.

Antonio López era un gran amigo de su hijo Kotetsu, y quizá su único defecto era que era siempre sincero... Pero más que cualquier otra cosa que Anju le reclamase, siempre estaba esa sola cuestión.

—¡Tú!—exclama, ofendida

Bison no atina a esconderse cuando es atacado con la primera sartén que Anju Kaburagi tiene a mano.

—¡Alcohólico! ¡Incitador! ¡Mal amigo!

Ninguno de los otros tres hacen nada por ayudarlo, ni siquiera el novio del moreno.

—¡Eres de lo peor!

—¡Ah! ¡Madre! ¡Eso duele!

—¡No soy tu madre!

Nathan procura no reírse demasiado, mientras que Keith mira a Ivan con la misma duda que el otro le observa.

Anju Kaburagi continúa convencida de que Antonio es el hombre que llevó a su adorado hijo al alcohol... Siempre que llama y está cerca, Kotetsu está bastante pasado de copas.Ella no sabe, por supuesto, que el único _alcohólico_ allí es Kotetsu. Ni mucho menos que Antonio es lo suficientemente buen amigo como para aceptar el precio por proteger ese secreto de su segunda mamá.

.

.

.


	3. Extra 2

 

**EXTRA 2.**

 

Karina Lyle continúa bajando a través de las fotos de Instagram durante la mañana de Navidad mientras que escucha como en el piso de abajo sus primos arman un gran alboroto por abrir sus regalos. Ella no está particularmente interesada en hacerlo en ese momento. Y no tiene nada que ver con que sea frívola... Es justo lo contrario. Siempre que ella se emociona demasiado delante de ellos, su adorada familia encuentra el modo de avergonzarla más de modos bastantes distintos. Blue Rose no necesita más memes de su rostro. Claro está.

Da un par de "Me gusta" por aquí y por allá hasta que llega a una de las publicaciones del famoso Fire Emblem, quien, en sus tiempos libres, postea una gran variedad de fotografías de él en su lujosa vida personal. Karina a veces se pregunta qué es lo que ha llevado a la cima a esa cuenta. Si su estilo —que no niega es de envidiar— o el romance que se encuentra en una que otra foto. Nathan publica fotos junto a su novio la mayor parte del tiempo. Quizá sea por eso que se mantiene con tantos seguidores, pese a que no publica todo el tiempo.

—El amor vende...—es la conclusión a la que la menor llegase tras meditarlo algunos días, mientras miraba sus fotos.

Blue Rose da click en el perfil, como en cada oportunidad que una nueva foto aparece, y frunce ligeramente el ceño cuando ve una serie de imágenes que no había notado antes. Comprobando la hora, comprende por qué es que las pasó por alto. Fueron publicadas pocos segundos antes, y algunas fueron evidentemente tomadas la noche anterior.

Frunce los labios cuando encuentra una de Bison, como es usual, siendo fotografiado de manera desprevenida. En el ángulo en que fue capturado, se nota perfectamente su traje rojo y el gorro a juego que le acompaña. Mira por sobre el hombro, seguramente respondiendo al llamado de su novio, y tiene una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Es por ese tipo de fotos que el Instagram de Fire Emblem —aunque estos pocos lo saben— despegó de aquella manera.

Porque la sonrisa de su modelo favorito es oro puro.

—¿El mejor Santa del mundo?—lee extrañada Karina, y continúa leyendo las etiquetas mientras su rostro se va sonrojando— ¿SantaClaus? ¿Lista de traviesos? ¿Hay castigo si me porto mal?

Reniega para sus adentros mientras da un "Me gusta" antes de salir de esa foto en particular. Al abrir la que aparece vuelve a mirar con dudas la escena. No aparece solo Antonio-san, sino que puede notar igualmente a los otros dos hombres que pertenecen al grupo de la primera división. 

—¿Qué?—medio gruñe al notarlos a todos vestidos de Santa Claus

_"¿Había una fiesta y nadie nos dijo nada?"_ se pregunta, extrañada, y entonces recuerda vagamente que Nathan le invitó a una reunión unos días atrás _"¿Fue temática? Creí que era solo una reunión con ellos..._ " Se suponía que Dragon Kid y Blue Rose también fueron consideradas, pero siendo que eran las únicas que continuaban siendo menores no tomaron muy en serio la opción de ir. No era ningún evento oficial, y Pao-Lin iría a visitar a sus padres. La propia Karina quería pasar la noche con su familia también...

_"Estoy es extraño..."_

Una última publicación aparece en su pantalla, justo unos momentos antes de que decida cerrar la aplicación. 

En ella se encuentran los 4 héroes de Sternbild, sentados alrededor de una mesa mientras que Nathan es quien toma la selfie. Al reconocer allí a la hija de Kotetsu-san, y a la que asume es la madre de éste, Karina puede comprender qué demonios ha pasado. O al menos, una idea vaga se ha dado. Sale de la aplicación y va directamente hasta sus contactos. No suena más que dos veces antes de que escuche que han contestado. 

Su grito seguramente resuena por todos los pasillos de la mansión.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a ir a su casa y no decirme nada?! ¡Eso es traición!

A kilómetros de distancia, Fire Emblem continúa riéndose por lo bajo.

—Karina-chan~ Se supone que deberías decir "Feliz Navidad" primero, ¿no es así?

Sonrojándose apenas ella suelta un bufido.

—Feliz Navidad... —murmura

—Feliz Navidad para ti también—responde divertido Nathan

—Ahora dime... ¿Qué demonios hacen en casa de Kotetsu-san?

Las explicaciones que recibe la dejan más confundida que segura de nada, por lo que al darse la invitación por parte de la menor de aquella familia, ella acepta sin pensarlo dos veces. Kaede, desde su hogar, tiene una sonrisa amplia en los labios cuando cuelga el teléfono.

—¿Pasa algo, Kaede-chan?—inquiere curioso Ivan, hablando tan bajo que ella por poco y pasa de su pregunta

Ella niega ligeramente, sonriéndoles.

—¿Se quedarán a cenar?

Los cuatro intercambian una mirada, terminan aceptando sin mucho más insistencia.

Un día o varios atrasados, todo Diciembre es buena oportunidad para celebrar.

.

.

.

.


	4. Extra 3

**EXTRA 3.**

 

Kotetsu ahoga un quejido de resignación cuando mira la hora en su reloj. Pasan de las 6 de la tarde y no hay manera humana en que logren avanzar aun. Luego de mantenerse ocupados por gran parte de la noche pasada, solo para continuar por la mañana, el día se ha deslizado a través de sus dedos de una manera casi aterradora. No es la primera Navidad que pasa apartado de su hija —pocas veces pudo celebrar esta fecha con ella—, pero sin duda alguna es la primera donde ha sido totalmente su culpa el no estar allí para despertarla. Sabe que Kaede debió suponer que no volvería pronto, siendo que ella conspiró a sus espaldas para obligarlo a enfrentar el problema de aquella manera, pero no por ello consigue sacarse la espinita de que pudo ser mejor que ésto.

Apoyado contra el enorme cartel promocional que desde hace meses quedase como punto de referencia en el metro, no puede más que gruñir maldiciones por lo bajo. El plan de ambos era regresar en el primer tren que tuviese cupo, y habrían logrado su cometido sino fuera porque para cuando llegaron los boletos se habían agotado. La explicación del vendedor fue tan frustrante para el castaño que terminó golpeando una pared al lado suyo. "Lo siento, Tiger-san... Un anciano vino hace 10 minutos... Su nieta y él salieron con el último par" Incluso cuando Kotetsu intentó hacerse el loco fingiendo que él no era más que un ciudadano más, era evidente que más de uno podía reconocerlo. Enfurruñado como se sentía ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta. Al final Barnaby le pidió que esperase allí, y que iría personalmente a encontrar una solución al problema. Kaburagi le habría regañado por aprovecharse de su fama y aspecto para conseguir lugares sino fuera porque su madre le llamó temprano, solo para advertirle que si no llegaba antes de las 10 de la noche no volvería poner un pie en su casa. Él sabía que no cumpliría algo así... Por mucho rato. Así que lo único que quedaba era regresar esa misma tarde sí o sí.

_"Si tuviera mis poderes por más tiempo... Quizá podría dar una carrera por un buen tramo_ " piensa, divagando en alguna otra posible solución "Bueno, no es como si fuese una opción... Quedar varado a medio camino tampoco es útil. Conseguir un aventón este día es casi imposible..."

Kaburagi mira entonces a un lado suyo, justo a la figura tras de él. La serena expresión de Barnaby le recibe entonces, y ahoga un suspiro mientras reniega, apartando la mirada.

"Supongo que Bunny-chan puede solucionarlo..." piensa, acomoda su gorro y bosteza ligeramente " _Hombre, como quisiera por lo menos haberme cambiado... ¿Sería demasiado invasivo meter mi ropa en su armario?_ "

Kotetsu se cruza de brazos y coloca una pierna delante de la otra mientras continúa dándole vueltas al asunto.

_"A mi edad ya no tiene caso ir a pasos... Además, tiene razón... Ya cruzamos esa línea, ¿qué sentido tendría intentar ir más lento, siendo que nos conocemos de esa manera?"_

Wild Tiger siente como su rostro comienza a encenderse cuando recuerda la noche anterior. Su voz ahoga y el tono amortiguado que Bunny usó mientras lo besaba. La manera en que su rostro y el del menor se buscaban una y otra vez... Tomó su gorra con una mano y se ocultó tras ésta mientras las imágenes continuaban allí.

Sonrió ligeramente al pensar en que ya tenía una mejor respuesta para su hija, por muy impropia que sonase —porque seguro que eso diría su madre—.

_"¿Oh? ¿Bunny-chan? Ah~ Él es mi amante"_

Se ríe por lo bajo ante su propia idea, y mira nuevamente tras él, esta vez de reojo, y desea por un momento que el verdadero rubio esté a un lado suyo.

Colocando una mano de manera despreocupada en su bolsillo, se gira apenas lo suficiente, ocultándose con la gorra, hasta dejar un beso en la mejilla de rostro de Bunny. Tiene una sonrisa amplia en la cara cuando se aparta segundos antes de tomar mejor su gorra y re-acomodarla sobre su cabeza. Se despega de la pared cuando nota la voz del rubio llamándole.

—¿Lo has logrado?—inquiere, cuando éste está a un paso de él

El rubio asiente con una sonrisa discreta, extiende los boletos delante y dice.

—Tuviste suerte... Mi rostro todavía consigue favores y aquí y allá...

Cuando comienzan a caminar con dirección al tren, no puede evitar decir.

—No estoy seguro si me gusta eso... —admite el castaño

—¿A qué te refieres?—inquiere el menor, confuso, mira con cierta sorpresa al otro cuando su mano alcanza la propia— ¿Kotetsu-san?

—Bunny-chan... ¿Qué sentirías tú si tu novio fuese por allí consiguiendo favores solo porque es lindo?

El rubio sonroja inmediatamente. Responde a los pocos segundos, sin embargo, el par de ojos que sigue sus acciones no consigue escuchar mucho más. Segundos más tarde, el móvil de esa persona se llena de notificaciones. Sonríe para sí al darse cuenta que su foto se vuelve viral conforme pasan los minutos.

"Feliz Navidad Tiger&Bunny"

Los nombrados no tienen ni idea aún de qué demonios ha pasado, pero pronto darán de lleno con la noticia, eso sin duda alguna.

.

.

.

.


	5. Extra 4. Final

**EXTRA 4. FINAL**

 

Pao-Lin no es muy adepta a sumergirse en las páginas de Internet por una razón muy sencilla. No consigue entender ni la mitad de lo que ocurre en línea. Ha aprendido una y otra cosa gracias a sus mejores amigas. Conoce términos como "Ship" y "Photoshop" porque son parte de vocabulario diario de Karina y Nathan, pero más allá de eso no es capaz de descifrar qué pasa realmente en las páginas dedicadas a ellos. Se siente agradecida por tener fans que se interesen en tomar tiempo para hacer aquello, pero se siente también confudida cuando ediciones varias inundan las noticias.

Por unas buenas horas, una foto falsa circuló por todos foros. 

Pao-Lin continúa preguntándose de dónde salió la errónea idea de que ella e Ivan tienen una relación más allá del compañerismo —porque aunque son apegados de un modo u otro, ella no le conoce tanto como quisiera—. Sin embargo entiende vagamente qué mueve ese tipo de creencias.

Hay personas que, juntas, simplemente son tiernas.

Como Tiger-san y Barnaby-san.

Ella los shippea.

Y lo hace con cierta fuerza.

Tanto así que se ha suscrito —con ayuda de Nathan— a un blog donde publican datos curiosos de ellos. 

Dragon Kid está convencida de que el creador de esa página es el propio Fire Emblem, pero nunca ha sido capaz de confirmarlo realmente así que no le mueve más al tema. Simplemente disfruta del contenido, y sonríe muchas veces sola pensando en que uno que otro dato es demasiado exagerado. Una que otra edición es sencillamente alucinante, y otras más evidentes sobre-posiciones. 

Es porque está convencida de la falsedad de la foto que finalmente deja escapar una risa quizá demasiado llamativa. 

Delante de ella, Nathan le observa con un brillo particular en los ojos mientras que Karina e Ivan le miran con verdadera curiosidad. 

Reunidos en la casa Kaburagi, a la espera del dorado par, la menor de los héroes explica con cierta simpleza:

—Han publicado fotos falsas de Kotetsu-san de nuevo...

Más interesada de lo que admitirá nunca, Blue Rose se acerca hasta mirar la pantalla de su teléfono. Bison también se acerca, moviéndose más bien por curiosidad.

Conviviendo casi las 24 horas del día con el administrador de "Tiger&Bunny-the-golden-ship-of-Sternbild", está habituado a ver ese tipo de cosas ya.

—Es una edición muy buena...—observa

—Debieron tomar la original de otro sitio...—acepta Kid

Karina frunce el ceño ligeramente.

—Luce demasiado real....

Sky High recibe el teléfono que le es entregado y, junto a éste, Origami también mira la fotografía.

—Eso no es photoshop....—murmura bajo Ivan, siendo escuchado únicamente por su pareja

—Es una buena foto... Y, es una buena foto...

—No luce como photoshop para mí—confiesa Nathan, cuando mira " _por primera vez_ " la imagen que publicó rato atrás.

En ella, Kotetsu se encontraba oculto tras su gorra, pero era evidente qué hacia en realidad.

El beso dado al promocional del príncipe de Sternbild es evidente.

Los héroes continúan debatiendo reunidos fuera de la cocina de la casa cuando Kaede entra a la habitación. Al observar la foto, ella está por comentar que le parece demasiado realista hasta que escuchan la puerta abrirse. Distinguen la voz de la mayor de la casa regañando a su vástago mientras que éste explica cómo es todo culpa de Bunny.

—Siempre podemos preguntar directamente...—opina Fire Emblem, cuando la menor se pone de pie.

El hermano mayor del héroe de la segunda liga entra también, y observa el teléfono en la mesa con una expresión sorprendida que dura apenas segundos. 

—Oh... Así que por eso se atrasó tanto...—comenta para nadie en particular, atrayendo la atención de Kid.

Cuando los demás voltean a mirarlo, Bunny y Kotetsu entran acompañados por la madre de éste último, justo a la par que el mayor de los Kaburagi explica.

—Es la misma ropa que Barnaby está usando hoy, ¿no?

El grito de Blue Rose no se contiene entonces, y lo que llama la atención del par es verse a sí mismos en la pantalla del móvil que continuaba brillando en la mesa. Kotetsu se ríe de buena gana cuando Bunny suspira.

—¿Esa era tu idea de ser discretos?—cuestiona el rubio al mayor

—Bueno, es más fácil así, ¿no?

Nathan sonríe entonces para sus adentros, decidiendo que la otra foto que se encontró en los portales en línea no necesita ser mostrada ahora que ellos han decidido hablar de frente con todos.

Y en su galería queda para la posteridad la foto secuenciada donde, tras darse las manos de camino a casa, se han besado a pocos metros del tren que los llevará a su destino.

No intentaban ocultar lo que pasaba ahora mismo, en realidad.

.

.

.


End file.
